BEAT
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge. Prompt word: blunt. The hunting life is hard. The boys are tired.
1. Chapter 1

Enkidu07's Drabble Challenge

Prompt word - BLUNT

Word Count: 100 words on the dot.

Other players in the challenge are now too many to list here! There're lots of people playing in the Supernatural sandbox and tossing beachballs. You can find the list of names at Enkidu07's profile page and/or OnyxMoonbeam's profile page. Also, to find all of the lovely drabbles, there's a sweet little C2 community out there to subscribe to and enjoy. You can find the link on their profile pages mentioned above.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Neither the boys nor anything related to Supernatural belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with the boys, playing around with Eric Kripke's sandbox.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beat<strong>

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

"I don't mean to be blunt, Sammy, but—you look like shit." Dean eyed his little brother from head to toe, shaking his head.

Sam sighed, returning the perusal with a frown. "Yeah, well, right back at ya, bro. Actually, I think you look worse than I do."

Dean grunted and sank down on the edge of his bed. "We need a vacation."

"Vacation? Yeah, that'd be nice," Sam agreed, his voice wistful. "But you know we can't."

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly Dean mouth quirked. But this place has a pool. We could pretend. You know, for like a day."

_**FIN**_


	2. Chapter 2

Because everyone was asking so nicely, I couldn't resist continuing this one. We'll send the boys to the pool. :-)

* * *

><p>Sam cocked his head to the side, a tiny smile gracing his face. "Honestly—that actually sounds like fun. Been a long time." The smile fell away. "But—you know—we don't have swimming trunks or anything."<p>

"So? We passed a WalMart down the road; we'll just go buy some."

"Seriously? You actually want to spend the day at the pool?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure, why not? It's early. We'll go now, spend the rest of the day being lazy, and head to Bobby's tomorrow instead."

Sam considered the plan for no more than a split second for nodding. "Let's go."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

The Winchester brothers returned triumphant from WalMart an hour later, loaded down with swimming trunks, flip-flops, an over-sized beach ball, a book for Sam, and a magazine for Dean not to mention enough snacks and soda to feed a small army.

After changing, the brothers stood for a moment in the center of the motel room. Sam watched as Dean fidgeted somewhat awkwardly. "What's wrong?"

"Nuthin'. Just—you know—feels kinda weird."

"What, not being in five layers of clothes?"

"Well—yeah."

"Which explains why you're so pasty," Sam teased, flashing a rare mischievous grin.

"Pasty? I am not pasty!"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh huh. So I don't need sunglasses to cut the glow?"

Dean scowled. "Ha ha."

"Speaking of pasty—you better put some sunscreen on." Sam tossed Dean a bottle from one of the bags.

"Sunscreen? I hate this crap. It stinks."

"You'd rather suffer later?"

Dean huffed out a breath. "No." He reluctantly applied the sunscreen to his arms, legs, and bare chest.

"Want me to do your back?"

"What? No! That's…freaky."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's in a spray bottle. I think you'll survive. And I really don't want to listen to you bitch and moan later."

"Fine."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

For the well-worn, if not rundown, condition of the roadside motel itself, the small pool area was surprisingly well maintained, with several comfortable-looking lounge chairs and tables and an invitingly clean, sparkling pool. The Winchesters entered the gated area, chose a corner, and unloaded their snacks and supplies. The somewhat early hour ensured they had the place to themselves for awhile.

Grabbing the as-yet-deflated bright, multicolored plastic beach ball, Dean started to inflate it. After a couple of breaths, he looked around and said, "This is kinda nice, isn't it? Quiet."

Sam looked up, nodding. "Yeah, actually it's not bad."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Sam dug out his towel, tossing it on one of the lounge chairs. "I still can't believe we're doing this."

"We deserve it." Dean blew more air into the ball while Sam made a noncommittal sound. He eyed Sam covertly, waiting for a moment's inattention. When it came, he struck. In one agile move, Dean lunged, hands strategically placed, and sent his brother plunging into the pool.

Sam surfaced with a yelp and a curse. "Jerk! The water's cold!"

Dean laughed.

"You do know I'm gonna get you back, right?"

Dean smirked. "I'd like to see you try," he challenged.

They stared at one another for a moment while Sam mused. Positioning his hands, the younger Winchester pushed at the water, sending an impressively large plume of water straight at his brother. It hit Dean square in the chest as if there was a bright red bulls-eye painted there. Water shot in every direction, doing a good job of soaking Dean. Sam crowed in delight.

Dean stood, spluttering against the sudden onslaught, water dripping from his eyelashes and chin. Clearing his throat, Dean muttered, "Damn. You're right—that is cold. Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"College."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing as how he was already in the pool, Sam did a couple of leisurely laps, shaking off the initial chill of the water. Returning to the corner where Dean still stood, Sam straightened, pushing wet hair out of his face. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Race ya!"

"What?"

"I'll race you. Like we used to do as kids, remember? Say…umm…" Sam assessed the smallish in-ground pool. "50 laps. If I win, I get to drive the Impala exclusively for a month."

"And if I win? Which I will."

"You win, I buy you pie every day for a month."

"You're on!"

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Having accepted Sam's challenge, Dean leapt into the pool, surfacing immediately with a shudder as his body struggled to acclimatize to the water. He struck out for the opposite end while Sam treaded water and looked on. After a few casual laps, Dean swam to his brother's side.

"Ready?"

Sam grinned. "Yep."

They pulled themselves from the pool onto the concrete apron, water sluicing downward. They stood poised on the edge, toes curling around the lip.

Sam leaned forward. "One…two…three!"

Two athletic bodies arched gracefully through the air and expertly cleaved the water with arrowed hands.

The race was on.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's long, lean body worked to his advantage as he quickly glided through the sparkling blue water though admittedly Dean wasn't really that far behind. A body length—no more. The brothers swam apace for 49 of the agreed upon laps; the younger Winchester only truly pulling ahead after the final turn. He was sitting on the edge when Dean touched the wall and surfaced.

Dean scowled. "You and that freaky long body of yours…"

All innocence, Sam smiled and shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Of course you won—just look at the size of those flippers you call feet."

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Sam turned and padded back toward his deck chair. He rubbed a hand over his stomach. "Man, I'm starving—must be from that beating I just gave you."

Dean dropped down in his own chair. "Shaddup." He grabbed the bag of varied snacks, grabbing a bag of chips before tossing it to his brother.

Settling back with a bag of pretzels and his book, Sam sighed. "Ahhh, a whole month…"

Dean cracked open a soda. "What?"

"I get to drive the Impala for a whole month."

"Ugh, don't remind me. And if you put a single scratch on my baby…"

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Their makeshift "lunch" was followed by a return to the pool and several games of "water volleyball" Winchester-style using the inflated beach ball. It was fast approaching the dinner hour when Dean emerged from the pool triumphant in his 3-to-1 victory over Sam.

"Man, I'm done in…" he declared while toweling dry.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

Dean began to gather the trash as well as their stuff. "There's a beer or three back at the room just callin' my name. So…pizza for dinner?"

"Veggie?"

"No."

"Half veggie then."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you insist.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

The Winchesters were just exiting the fenced-in area when a young mother with two bathing suit-clad boys arrived. The woman glanced at them both and offered a small smile of thanks when Sam held the gate open for them. The youngsters excitedly rushed forward, heading for the shallow end of the pool.

"Boys, be careful," the brunette admonished.

"I'll watch out for Timmy, Mama. 'Cause it's my job!"

As they walked toward their motel room, childish peals of delight rose in the air. Dean paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Reminds me of when I taught you to swim."

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

"Dude, how the hell did I get sunburned?" Dean muttered, exiting the bathroom after a quick shower.

Sam shook his head at Dean's pink-tinged skin. "I told you to reapply the sunscreen."

"I did!" Dean grabbed two beers from the fridge, offering one to Sam. He twisted off the cap and took a long drink.

"Oh. Well…sorry. I guess you're just really unlucky."

Dean shot the bottle cap into the garbage. "Unlucky—yeah, I guess that's the word for it."

Sam settled back on the bed and stretched out, relaxed and momentarily at peace. "Thanks, man."

"For what?"

"For caring."

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it, folks. I apologize profusely for the long delay in getting to the end of this one. The muse simply pooped out on me for a time.


End file.
